I Am Not Lonely
by Ikuto's Fan Girl
Summary: A new girl decides to join Cooro and his friends. But will violence, a great adventure, romance, or challenges await them?
1. Debut

**I Am Not Lonely**

+Anima and its plot and characters belong to Natsumi Mukai! The OC(s) and this fanfic belong to me.

I stood far away from _them_, up, up, high in an oak tree. My content face expression stood still, as the tree leaves casted a shadow upon my deep blue eyes. I stood up, but ducked quickly before the tree's branch could whack me. I heard a faint whizzing sound coming forward, and then it got louder, louder, louder. My ears twitched and then I squinted. W-was that an apple? I held onto the trunk of the oak, getting ready to pounce. Somehow, the apple—or it seemed—got swifter and thwacked me in the middle of my forehead. I let out "oof" and fell onto the dry, rough grass. Luckily, I landed on my feet. I could sense the thump of my high black boots attacking the ground. Then, I heard a male voice: "Ah, I'll get it!"

And then more voices:

"Cooro, you idiot!"

"Boys are so rough…" A young female voice—in fact, all of the voices sounded very young. If I could infer, I'd say they were between the ages of ten through fourteen.

Alerted, I got up to scamper away till a hand snatched my arm. I looked back slowly to find a boy with spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tribe-like clothes. "Wha—"

"Hey there!" He said, smiling. The softy type, I believe. I was a bit disappointed, since I didn't approve much of soft, nice people. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want?" I asked, giving him the daggers. Even then, he was still smiling (hur hur). "Wh-what are you smiling about?" I gained my dignity and pulled my arm away. "Where did you come from, huh?"

He held his hand. "I'm Cooro, what's your name?"

I stared at his impression. What was he trying to do? "You didn't answer my question," I said, searching for an excuse.

His hand still held there. "You're not from here, eh?"

I frowned at him. Why was he completely avoiding everything I'm saying? "Lookie here," I glared, pointing my finger at him, "I will _not_ tell you my name, and I will _not_ continue to talk to you!" I began walking away, but I felt some strange connection with him. Like, as if, we shared some kind of relation. I turned around to see two new people running towards us, and a tall male walking really slow. The first person had light teal hair and eyes, and he was slim. He had a really smooth and white face, though he looked very angry. The second person was a girl who had long, blond hair and she wore a bonnet. Her clothing was very vintage, and she looked somewhat happy, but worried. The last person was a tall teen—adult? I couldn't tell, but my guess would go with adult. He had gray hair and eyes, and he wore a black eye patch over his left eye. His poncho and clothes were a light yellow-ish, brown-ish color.

"Ugh, a girl," the boy with teal hair said, face palming himself. He turned sideways. "_Who_ are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and snarled. "_Who_ are you, sissy?"

I could see the anime-anger sign on his head and he flailed his arms. "I am _not_ a sissy! I am _not_ a girl! I _am_ a boy! B-O-Y!"

I snickered and turned to the first boy I met. "What, is this your gang?" I knew, I felt harsh on them. The boy—or Cooro, as he told—waved his arms up and down. "These are my friends!" He pointed to each one individually. "Husky—the boy with the teal hair—, Nana –the vintage-looking girl—, and Senri –the tall boy—!"

"Wow, another girl!" "Nana" said, smiling. "Finally! I've had enough meeting and living with boys!" She turned to Cooro and Senri. "No offense!" I noticed she didn't turn to Husky and I smiled. I thought "Husky" was a nice guy—sure, he was harsh like me, but I felt like I wanted to befriend him.


	2. Sharing

My eyes drifted to Cooro's arm, where he had a tattoo. Not just any tattoo—a +Anima tattoo. Nana's eyes caught my gaze and asked, "You're probably going to freak out, huh?" I felt a tinge of sadness enter the voice, but why? I figured she must've had a rough past. I shook my head, confused. "No way," I said, and stepped closer. "But Cooro…is a +Anima?"

The others let out a sigh and nodded, while I smiled. Cooro's eyes widened. "Wow! You smiled!"

"Yeah, so?" I frowned at him, and he stammered, "U-uh, nothing…"

Husky clenched his staff tighter. "Let's hurry this up. We've got to get a move on, Cooro."

I held up my hand to stop them. "No, wait, I wanna tell you that I'm a +Anima too."

All of their eyes widened. "No way!" Nana gasped. "Show us!"

"Maybe your marking," Husky muttered, while Senri grunted. I blushed a bit, and bit down on my bottom lip. "No, well, I mean, I can, but…" My eyes drifted down, and Nana followed. After a few seconds, she realized. "Oh, personal," she said, sweat dropping. "Then—"

Cat ears and a tail appeared on me, and I pointed a finger at Husky. Each finger had claws on them now. "Told ya," I said, feeling like I should scratch him. He frowned and turned around. "Alright, let's just freakin' go!"

I laughed, and Cooro pouted. "Aw, come on, Husky! She's a +Anima!" He turned to Senri and Nana. "What do you think, should she join?"

Nana nodded joyfully. "Totally! We need another girl!" Senri shrugged, and stayed silent. Cooro talked for him: "He means yes. Okay, you're in!"

"Great, another girl," Husky murmured. I cocked my head at him. "No matter how low you may speak, I have good hearing," I scolded, grinning. Nana smiled, "Ditto that!"

"So what are you guys?" I asked. "What kind of +Anima?"

Turns out, Husky was a fish, Cooro was a crow, Nana was a bat, and Senri was a bear. "You remind me of Rose," Senri said in a soft voice.

I blinked. "Rose?"

"Rose is a cat +Anima, like you," Cooro explained. "She's a peddler and sells jewelry!"

"Sounds nice," I said, unsure. I wanted to meet this Rose person. She sounds nice!

"You never told us your name," he continued. I stepped back a few steps. "No, I don't think you would want to know…"

"C'mon, tell us!" He put on his puppy face, and clasped his hands together. It was hard to resist, but I gave in anyway. Today, I was being so forgetful and lazy…

"Slap," I muttered, looking away.

"Huh?" Cooro and Nana leaned in. "Wha-?"

"Slap!" I shouted, holding up a hand. "Don't even bother making me repeat it!"

Cooro stifled a laugh, and Nana stepped back, smiling thoughtfully. "What's so funny, eh?" I held up a claw near Cooro's face.

"Nothing," he said. "I think that's an interesting name!" He laughed again, and Husky just snickered. Senri still continued to stand there, silent as ever. I appreciated that.

"Don't ask about it," I said, letting my +Anima ability go away. "And don't even make fun of it."

I put my hands on my hips. "So where to? Where are you guys headed?"

"North," Nana said, pointing. Husky scowled under his breath, and I knew he hated having to be around girls. I just wonder why…

"Oh, me too," I said, making up a lame excuse. "I'm hungry anyway," I continued, digging out an apple and a jar of honey from my messenger bag. All of their eyes shined at me. "W-what…" I blushed a bit.

"I love apples!" Cooro used his "grabby hands" toward me. "Have any bread?" Nana shrieked. "Honey," Senri muttered, licking his lips. Boy, he really is a bear…

"I'll take whatever," Husky scoffed. "Why?" I asked, leaning toward him. "You don't even like me."

"Why, you—"he caught his breath when Nana saved him from being scratched. "He may not like girls," she explained, "but he really does his fair share. You should let him eat. He's not that bad having around."

"Nana…" I could've sworn I saw Husky blush.

"S-sure," I said, giving Senri the jar of honey, Nana a small slice of bread, Husky a pack of dried sardines, and Cooro a Granny Smith Apple. Once he had it in his hands, he looked back and forth at me and the apple. I raised an eyebrow, and he broke the apple in half. "We should share!" He grinned.

I blushed, and took the half. "Arigato…"


End file.
